Night of Love
by YaoiYuriLover929
Summary: This is what would have happened if Julian had not gotten him and Asra arrested on the night after Asra danced with his apprentice in the ballroom of the palace. Rated M for lemon.


After spending the night dancing in the ballroom with Asra and talking with the princesses on the veranda, Kasumi was now in the garden by the fountain. She was by herself now, just sitting at the edge of the fountain, absentmindedly running her fingers through the cool, clear water. She suddenly heard someone say her name quietly, as if not wishing to disturb the calmness of the night, and she turned to see Asra smiling at her fondly, still wearing the outfit he'd been wearing in the ballroom. She smiled back. "Hi."

"It's getting late, I thought you'd be back in your room by now." He explained as he walked over and sat on the edge of the fountain, too. Kasumi simply shrugged and went back to tracing the water with her fingers. Asra chuckled and spoke up again. "I know that look. That's your "I'm in deep thought" look. So, what are you thinking about?"

"About when we were dancing in the ballroom…" Kasumi replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"And?" He chuckled.

She looked at him, her light blue eyes meeting his violet ones. "It made me wonder if…" She placed her hand over her heart. "This feeling I have whenever you're around is… love. I mean, I've known that I have romantic feelings for you for a while now, but I wasn't sure until tonight whether I am truly in love with you or not."

"But you are sure now?" He asked, and she nodded in response. He leaned forward and decided to tease her a bit, "What are you sure of?"

Kasumi smiled wider and decided to simply tease him back in response. "Why should I say it out loud?"

"To make me happy."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I'll tell you how I truly feel about you, if you do so for me."

"I already _know_ how you truly feel about me." Kasumi laughed. "You love me."

"And _you_ love _me_!" Asra countered happily. Kasumi gave him a slight nudge, but harder than she meant to, since it caused him to lose his balance and fall back into the fountain, causing a big splash. At first, Kasumi clasped her hands over her mouth, looking somewhat horrified that it had happened, obviously not having planned to push him in, but when he came up for air, shaking the water out of his silver locks and completely drenched, Kasumi suddenly snickered, her hands still covering her mouth. "Did you just laugh?" Asra asked, faking being mad, and she shook her head, but her body betrayed her by making her snicker again. "Oh? Well, maybe…" He smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "You'll find getting wet yourself just as funny."

"You wouldn't dare, Asra."

"I wouldn't dare, huh?" He splashed her with water, a large enough amount to get her wet fairly well.

"Ah!" Kasumi shrieked as he splashed her, then glared and stood up. "Oh, you have done it now!" She jumped into the fountain with him and they playfully started wrestling and splashing each other, laughing the whole time.

Unbeknownst to them, Faust was watching them from the branches of the willow tree next to the fountain and smiling. She was happy to see them together, especially since she'd always loved Kasumi, and had wanted to see her with him just as much as Asra did.

After a couple minutes of splashing around and laughing in the fountain, Asra got out, completely soaked from head-t0-toe, and held out his hand for Kasumi, which she took. He pulled her out of the fountain and helped her stand up until they were standing right in front of each other, gazing into the other's eyes happily. Asra leaned down a bit and kissed Kasumi on the lips passionately, and she smiled into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Kissing him while they were both drenched reminded her a lot of the very first time they had kissed, in his realm between worlds. The full shined brightly in the sky above them as they pulled back slowly, but kept their arms around one another. Kasumi chuckled and placed her forehead on Asra's shoulder. "This is like straight out of a romance novel, kissing under the full moon in the gardens of a palace."

"Well, those writers have to get their inspiration from somewhere, right?" Asra laughed.

Kasumi laughed also and gave him a quick kiss, looking at him lovingly. "Very true." She pulled back and took his hand. "Let's go inside. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." She led them both back into the palace by going up through the veranda.

On the way back to the guest wing, they ran into Nadia, who looked at them both with wide eyes. "What in the world happened to the both of you? You're soaking wet. Did it start raining?"

"No." Kasumi laughed. "We, uh… fell into the fountain." Asra just smiled and nodded in silent agreement.

"Well, you two should go change before you catch your deaths." Nadia said, sounding genuinely concerned for them.

"Will do." Asra nodded again. "Good night, Countess."

Nadia smiled and nodded back, "Good night to you both, as well."

Kasumi and Asra made it back to the guest wing of the palace and went into Kasumi's room, but after walking in and closing the door, Kasumi remembered something. "Wait… you have your own guest room now, don't you?"

Asra nodded, but looked away as he said, "Yes, but I would much prefer to stay with you." He looked back at her. "If you don't mind, that is."

Kasumi laughed. "Why would I mind? We've lived together at the shop for at least three years now, and have shared a bed together that whole time. I'm just wondering if you'll get in trouble if you stay with me."

He shrugged nonchalantly and smiled, "Even if I do, I'll have no regrets."

Kasumi just laughed and walked over to the dresser in her room before starting to undress. Once she was out of her wet clothes and only wearing her breast band and underwear, she looked over to see Asra staring at her, as if entranced. "What?" She laughed. "You've seen me undressed before."

Asra seemed to snap out of his trance and chuckled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself completely against her from behind. "Yes, but no matter how many times I see you, I'm still captivated by your beauty." He kissed her neck lightly, and she shivered a bit.

"Asra, your cold." She turned around in his arms and started working on taking his clothing off as well.

Asra's face darkened with a deep blush. "Kasumi… what are you doing?"

"Taking off your clothes." She said, casually. After she got the waistband of his tunic off, she pulled it up and over his head, and he helped by lifting his arms up as she did. Afterwards, he was naked from the waist, up, and Kasumi then started working on getting his pants off, but he took her hands into his to stop her.

"Wait, um… maybe you shouldn't… do this part."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side a bit curiously. "Why not?"

"Well, because…" He looked away, the blush on his face only seeming to get deeper. He didn't finish, but instead, just chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"Alright. You take them off, then."

"Huh?!" He looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Take them off." She repeated.

Asra swallowed hard out of nervousness, but did as Kasumi told him to after taking off his boots first; that left him in only his undergarments as well. He saw Kasumi looking him over with a kind of hunger in her eyes that he'd never seen there before. "Kasumi…?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself fully against him, ignoring the fact that they were both almost completely naked… either that, or emphasizing it. She felt his heart racing as she placed her hands on his chest, and heard his breathing get faster, also. She kissed him on the lips for a brief moment before pulling back, a playful smirk appeared on her lips. She gently pushed Asra down onto the bed behind him, and he looked unsure, but at the same time, excited. Kasumi kneeled down on the floor in front of him, running her hands up his legs, to his chest, down his arms, then placing them on his hips. "Asra…" She practically sighed his name as one of her hands moved to massage his cock, which was already partially hard, and only got harder as she touched it. "Do you want me? Be honest."

He nodded as he looked down at her, his upper body being held up by his lower arms. "Yes. I want you, Kasumi. I've wanted you for so long…"

"Good." She replied and slowly took off his underwear as he lifted his hips off the bed a bit to make it easier for her, and left him completely bare, his cock now standing straight up and fully erect. She gently reached up and wrapped her fingers around it, feeling it twitch slightly as she did and heard Asra moan. She smiled and leaned up, slowly licking it as she held it in her hand, looking up at Asra as she did to see his reaction. He laid his head back slightly and closed his eyes as a soft moan escaped his lips, so Kasumi did it again, gently placing her soft lips against it. She then took the tip of it in her mouth and sucked lightly, flicking her tongue against it also.

Asra moaned deeper, looking down at her, "Damn, where did you learn how to do this?"

"Nowhere, really. I've never done this before… not that I can remember." Kasumi answered as she carefully ran her fingers up and down his shaft.

"Well, you're really good at it." Asra gave her a smile, and she smiled back before continuing where she left off, and he groaned as he placed his hand gently on her head, running his fingers through her smooth, jet black hair. He watched her as she pleasured him with her mouth and hands, but he then got an idea and carefully pulled her hair as a way to tell her to stop.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried she'd done something he didn't like.

"Nothing." He replied with a gentle, reassuring smile. "I just think it's a little unfair that I'm the only one getting pleasured here." He sat up and tugged playfully at her breast band. "Here, let's take these off." He helped her take off her breast band, then her underwear after she stood up, and he smiled as he looked at her beautiful, bare body. "You are truly the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." He smiled and ran his hands over her body, making her shiver with delight. He suddenly pulled her onto the bed with him, so they were lying next to each other and kissed her deeply. Afterwards, he kissed her neck and trailed his lips down her body until he got to her breasts, and he took her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

Kasumi moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Asra… that feels really good."

He chuckled deep in his throat and looked at her with lust in his eyes. "If you think this feels good, then you're going to _love_ what I do next."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, just lay back and relax." He kissed her nipple, then travelled down her body, placing gentle kisses all over as he went, until he was kneeling on the floor, almost exactly where she had been just moments ago. He licked her inner thigh, then traced a path up to her sex, which he licked slowly, causing Kasumi to suddenly let out a surprised, yet pleasured, gasp. He flashed her a playful smile and teased, "I think I'm going to take my time with you." He gently licked her sex again, all the way up her slit, then back down, indeed taking his time.

"Ohh… mmm…" Kasumi moaned as he licked her, never having felt anything like it before. Sure, she had relieved her sexual tension herself before when she'd felt the need, but having Asra please her with his tongue in such a way was beyond simple pleasure; it was pure ecstasy. "Asra…" She moaned his name, which caused him to moan in return. "It feels amazing." He didn't say anything, just smiled and continued. His tongue trailed around her clit, moving in circles around it, and Kasumi tossed her head back with a loud moan. She looked down as he took a couple of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva, before gently slipping them into her.

Asra heard her groan as he slipped his fingers in her and looked up at her face, "Is this okay?"

She nodded. "It feels a little strange, but… also good."

"Good." He chuckled and licked her clit again before moving his fingers inside her and asking, "What feels better? When I go up or down?" He demonstrated by pressing his fingers up, "Up…" Then down. "Or down?"

"Down." She replied, and he nodded, stroking his fingers down, and sucked on her clit lightly as he did. "Asra!" Her head fell back again, and she gripped the blankets beneath her. After a couple minutes, she cried out, "Asra, I'm gonna cum!" Instead of stopping, like she thought he would, he went faster as his tongue flicked against her clit. "Mmm! Mmm!" She moaned loudly into her hand. "Asra!" Calling out his name in bliss, she came harder than she ever had before, and she heard him moan in satisfaction as she did.

Asra moved back up onto the bed as Kasumi shivered with aftershocks beneath him. He leaned over her and kissed her on the lips passionately, then pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you, Kasumi."

She smiled back, placing her hands on either side of his face, pressing her forehead against his. "I love you, too, Asra."

He laid down on top of her, pressing their bodies together so he could feel every inch of her, and maneuvered himself so he was between her legs. "Will you let me make love to you?" She nodded. Asra moved up onto his hands, leaning over her again, and she felt the tip of his cock brush against her entrance. "Ready? It might hurt a little at first, but it will then start to feel good, I promise." She nodded in understanding, and he slipped himself in, moaning in bliss as he did. She was so tight and wet around him, and he thought about he had never felt anything so good before. He heard her let out a slight whimper after he'd slid all the way in, and looked down at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She assured him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'm alright." He stayed in that position for a bit, letting her get used to it until she nodded at him, signaling she was ready for him to move. So he slid out of her until he was almost all the way out before slidding back in. "Ohh…" Kasumi moaned quietly, threading her fingers together behind his neck to hold onto him. "Do that again." She pleaded, and he smiled, granting her wish as he slid out and in again, still going slowly, despite the fact that it was torturous for him, because he wanted her in as little pain as possible. "Asra…" She sighed, a smile on her face.

"Does it feel good yet?"

"Yes." She nodded, and looked deep into his eyes, pleading, "Faster."

Asra nodded and started moving in and out of her at a faster pace. It wasn't long before the two of them established a rhythm and were both moaning and panting in pleasure. "Kasumi…" He moaned. "I've wanted to do this with you for so long." He kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back with equal intensity, silently letting him know that she had wanted this for a long time, too.

After a few minutes, Kasumi cried out, "Asra… I'm going to cum again."

"Go ahead." He panted. "I'm close, too."

Kasumi clung to him desperately as she felt herself go over the edge for a second time, and she bit into his shoulder to try and stop herself from calling out too loudly, possibly alerting others to their activity. When Asra felt Kasumi's walls clamp down around him as she clung to him and bit into his shoulder, he couldn't hold out any longer and a deep groan escaped his throat as he came deep inside her.

After they both came down from their natural highs, Asra slowly slid out of her before lying down next to her. They both panted until they got their breath back, then Kasumi rolled over and cuddled into Asra's chest, happily, wrapping her arms around him. Asra chuckled and wrapped his arms around her also as he pulled her closer. "Kasumi… that was more amazing than I ever imagined it would be." The look on his face made it seem like he was in heaven. He kissed her shoulder gently and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much."

Kasumi's smile widened. "I love you so much, too, Asra." She looked him in the eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before adding, "Promise that you'll stay with me?"

"I promise." He replied, genuinely. "I am _never_ going to leave your side again." He gave her one last kiss before they cuddled up together again and fell into a happy and comfortable sleep.

––

Wow! This… actually turned out half decently. I'm really no good at writing lemons, but I got this idea after playing through book X and XI of Asra's route. At the beginning of book XI, when Julian and Asra are in the dungeon, Asra said that Julian "interrupted his plans", and that made me wonder… "what exactly _were_ his plans for that night had Julian not shown up?". That is what led me to the idea for this story!

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, if you did!


End file.
